Grass II
by Mysteriol
Summary: Post GREV, ONESHOT. Kai and Tala lie on their backs to the grass, exchanging yet another conversation atypical of the two friends. Plotless, pointless, simple. [companion fic to Grass]


Grass II 

_kai,tala._

_postGREV, ONESHOT. Kai and Tala with their backs to the grass. A normal, perfectly ordinary conversation exchanged. Grass strands flung about everywhere. It's funny how we often overlook the simplest things. 2nd installment to Grass _

Tala was irritated with the wind. It kept blowing the two stray strands of his fiery, red hair into his eyes, and he had to repeatedly brush it away again and again. "Damn you," he cursed, for the umpteenth times, flicking his hair away. He hated having anything invading his personal space, and his hair was doing that to him now. His own hair!

"Would you stop it?" Kai snapped, annoyed that he had been woken up from his afternoon nap. He had dozed off inadvertently while chewing on a grass strand, staring up to the cerulean sky. He had noticed how blue above was, and how so many birds seemed to fly by today, until he fell asleep.

Tala glared at Kai, pointing an accusing finger. "I bet you dozed off."

"I did not." Kai looked away, folding his arms, refusing to admit.

"Hah!" Tala rubbed it in. "And I'll say that Dranzer is a much better bitbeast than Wolborg!"

Kai smirked. "So you finally admit."

"Very funny, Kai," Tala's voice was sarcastic. "Sorry to disappoint you, but Wolborg is the undisputable bitbeast."

"And Boris is God." Kai scoffed.

"That's not true." Tala frowned.

Kai snorted. "Precisely."

Tala, knowing he had been tricked, huffed, "Damn you, Kai! Dranzer is just a chicken."

Kai's eyes turn into slits, as he sat up, glaring at Tala. "Call Dranzer that again, and I shall--"

"Shall what?" Tala's eyes spoke of taunt. "Summon your chicken to eat my Wolborg? Hah! In your dreams! The sweetest, no doubt."

Kai plucked out the grass strand from his mouth, and threw it at Tala. That was his only response as he fell back onto the grass, plucked a fresh strand, and placed it between his lips. He ignored Tala.

"Kai, have you heard of being hygienic for once?" Tala stared at the grass strand stuck at his navy blue t-shirt in disgust, before hurriedly flinging it off into the distance, into the pond that lay a few distances before them.

"Talk to my hand." Kai simply muttered, before closing his eyes, placing his hand on his forehead to shield himself from the piercing rays of the sun.

"I'd rather talk to myself." Tala snapped.

"Talking to yourself," Kai elicited a 'hn', "first sign of insanity."

Tala's eyes flared. "What? You trying to imply I'm not sane?"

Kai kept quiet, until he quietly said, "Since when were you?"

"Damn you." Tala plucked a heap of grass strands, and flung them at Kai. Following that, he lay back down on his back onto the grass mat, and stared up to the sky. To put to truth, Tala didn't really like hot weather like this, not when his element was of the opposition, and he didn't like how the sun was scorching him to charcoal, and beads of perspiration were already beginning to trickle down his back, matting his shirt to his back.

"Aren't you hot?" He asked, or rather, snapped. Tala didn't sound the least polite in that question. He sounded quite mad with Kai that they had chosen to sit down in such a bloody hot weather.

"No." Kai replied, and Tala didn't take quite a liking to Kai's smug look. "You're saying that because you can't stand heat."

"That's not true."

"Baby."

"I'm not, Kai."

"Stop whining."

"I'm not, dammit, Kai!" Fed up, and his patience having hit its limit, Tala assaulted Kai with a bunch of grass strands which he had successfully piled up in the last few minutes.

"Tala." Kai's voice was steel as he sat up hastily, unstringing himself from all the grass strands.

"Revenge is sweet." Tala cracked his knuckles, a mocking, almost sadistic smirk on his lips.

"You're right. Revenge _is _sweet." Kai frowned, but his eyes were already achieving the you're-gonna-pay-dearly look, and Tala hadn't missed that. He could read his seventeen year old teammate like a book after practically knowing him for life, and Tala chose the first thing he thought of.

He sprang up, and took off swiftly.

Kai leapt up onto his feet, his eyes set on fire as he bent down to hurriedly pluck grass strands in record speed. "You can't run away, Tala!"

"Hah! And Boris is God!"

----

Hilary and Tyson were having a picnic among the green hills, and when Tyson was about to bite into his sandwich, he thought he saw a mane of unruly, disheveled crimson hair sticking out from the green grass.

"Huh? Tala?" He blinked.

Hilary spotted two tones of blue shades as well, and she blinked, too. "Is that...Kai?"

And the duo suddenly saw lots of grass strands being thrown up high, and a shower of...more grass strands.

Hilary stood up. "Huh?"

And she saw... Kai and Tala running rampant about the green hills?

"Hilary, is it Kai and Tala you see?" Tyson asked, from below as he continued eating his sandwich.

Hilary blinked, before rubbing her eyes. Then she saw nothing anymore.

"I..." She shrugged her shoulders as she scanned the green, plain hills. Nope, nothing. "I don't think so."

She must be seeing things. Kai and Tala, RUNNING about? No way.

"Nah, I must be hallucinating," Hilary laughed at herself, before plopping back down beside Tyson, "I thought I saw Kai and Tala playing catch!"

Tyson laughed, and choked on his sandwich abit, making bread crumbs fall out of his mouth, "Kai _and _Tala! Now THAT's what I call a melodramatic comedy, and very funny at that."

Hilary laughed, when a fiery, familiar voice was heard among the green hills.

"Damn you, Kai!"

**owari **

_A/N: _

_OMG. _

_Oh my god. _

_Pardon me for my sudden overwhelming emotions, but it's been SO, SO, SO, SO long since I've written a Kai,Tala friendship fic, and it's been SO long since I've entered the Blitzkrieg Boys fandom. But my exams are finally over (CHEERS!), and I finally have the time and loads of hours to just sit my butt down on the chair and immerse myself into Kai and Tala madness. This is the product of it, heh. XD. _

_It feels like it's been forever since I've entered this fandom, but now that I have, I'm glad to be back, to draw the distance between me, and Kai and Tala again. It's an awesome feeling, and I'm awfully content about it. I've missed them a real, real, real awful lot, especially my favorite red-haired team captain, Tala. _

_Cheers, to the fandom of Kai, Tala friendship for life. _

_And the Blitzkrieg Boys kick ass. _

_mysterio000_


End file.
